Peter Stone
Peter Michael Stone (born September 1, 1989) is a Canadian high school student, who attends Degrassi Community School in Toronto. He is portrayed by Jamie Johnston. Background Peter transferred into Degrassi in the beginning of grade 10. He is also the son of Ms. Hatzilakos, the school principal. Unlike most of the other characters, no episode has focused on his family and past life, but parts of his history can be pieced together from conversations. Apparently, his parents divorced when his father had an affair with his intern. It is eventually revealed that he walked on his dad kissing the intern and he told his mom, leading to his parents' divorce. He spent most of his schooling in private school, but for unknown reasons, he started attending Degrassi in the 10th grade. In the episode Tell it to My Heart it is revealed that Peter's father does not particularly care for his son (as evidenced by the fact that his bedroom is more of a storage room). This may be a contributing factor to his "spoiled kid" personality. But it seemed his father did care for him after all, in the episode True Colors when he had those hit and run charges taken off his record, but still had to face house arrest. His character has been portrayed as an anti-hero. He is the kind of person who can be your best friend, or your worst enemy. For example, in the Season 6 premiere Here Comes Your Man, he and Sean Cameron become fast friends, to the point that Peter dressed similar to Sean. However, when Emma Nelson wanted a break in their relationship, he immediately suspected Sean was to blame, and got him suspended. Despite this character flaw, Peter does have good intentions, and when he makes mistakes, attempts to rectify them. Season 5 Peter Stone was introduced in Season 5, when he entered Degrassi as a new student. He was first spotted by Emma at a pool, who developed a crush on him. Peter had no interest in Emma, but rather her best friend Manny. Peter continuously tries to engage Manny in flirting, but she turns him down each time. After having a fight with her family (more notably, her father), Manny decides to go to a party that Peter invited her to. Later that night, after becoming intoxicated, Manny takes Peter into a room where he videotapes her taking her shirt off. Later, after being rejected by her, Peter threatens to e-mail the video to the entire school if Manny refuses to go out with him. After some more conflicts between the two, Peter sends the entire student body his video of Manny. At the start of season 5, Peter begins flirting with Emma, smooth-talking her. At first Emma shuts him out, despite her sexual feelings for him, because of what he did to Manny. She plans revenge for what he did to Manny, so she tries to seduce him, stripping him and taking photos with her camera phone. Eventually, her plan backfires because his bedroom is a storage room, a situation she sympathizes with since she sleeps in the basement of her house. They eventually begin dating in secret. During the end of the season, Emma and Peter become open about their relationship, which tears Emma between her best friend Manny, and Peter. By dating Emma, Peter discovers that she is suffering from a mix of anorexia nervosa and bulimia. He confronts Manny who goes with him to Emma's parents to set up an intervention to help Emma. She is then put into a hospital. Peter had been extremely supportive during all her recovery. Season 6 In Season 6 Peter begins his junior year at Degrassi with a huge bang: he meets his girlfriend Emma's ex-boyfriend Sean when he returns to Degrassi from Wasaga Beach. Emma realizes she may have unresolved romantic feelings for Sean, without Peter knowing. Peter starts hanging out with Sean. Because of her feelings for her former beau, Emma decides to take a break from her relationship with Peter. He begins noticing that Sean may be the cause of the hiatus, and becomes angered. He sets him up for possession of pot in his locker, which leads to Sean being kicked out of Degrassi. Peter and Sean race against each other in a street race, ending up almost killing an innocent man out for a nighttime jog. Jay tells Sean to leave, which results in Sean being arrested for a hit-and-run accident, whilst only leaving Peter with community service and house arrest. Sean is now in jail, while Emma is still working things out with Peter. After framing Sean by planting pot in his locker, Peter makes a big mistake when he breaks into Emma's locker and leaves a mask there as a surprise. Emma doesn't realize that Peter broke into Sean's locker until Manny points it out to her. Emma proceeds to shove Peter into a locker and forces him to tell her the truth, which makes Emma furious so that she tells him "When you see me in class, don't look at me. When you see me in the halls, don't talk to me because you and me are done!" and gets him in trouble with his mother at the same time by revealing to her that he was there without telling her. Later on Peter joins the Spirit Squad after Darcy advertises they could use some guys on the team. At first Manny seems unsure of letting Peter join after what he did to her. Darcy feels that he is right for the job, so she gets Peter to pick her up, which stands out in sharp contrast to the lack of ability of all the other boys, who can't even do a simple cart wheel. Now impressed by his skills, Manny doesn't hate him as much. In his junior year, he begins hanging out with Manny and Darcy more often, which lead to his secret sessions with Darcy for a photo shoot. Peter introduces Darcy to an online friend named Adams, who turns out to be an internet predator, with a desire for "sexy" pictures, for which he sends money. However, he wants Darcy as a girlfriend and subsequently exposes those racy photos to her boyfriend, Spinner, which led to Spinner's breaking up with Darcy and Darcy hating Peter. Although they were not that close, after J.T.'s death he made a slideshow for his memory at a memorial service. Later in the year, Peter apologizes to Darcy for the online situation and the two soon become friends. He shows up to help the friendship club and brings her flowers. She is impressed by his work and accepts a ride from him. When he once again lies (his license was suspended), Darcy begins disliking him. However, she soon realizes that Peter is really trying to be a better person, and after Darcy forgives Peter, the two begin secretly dating, hiding it from everyone by fighting and being rude to each other. Peter and Darcy's relationship becomes complicated because of Peter's house arrest. After Darcy's friend (who Darcy ditched to be with Peter) catches her and Peter in the park, she tattles to Peter's mom. Because of this Peter's parents talk about sending Peter away to boarding school to keep them apart. His mom also tells Peter to keep his distance from Darcy. Peter is about to give up but Darcy tells him that if he believes that love is the most important thing, then he would meet her at their secret make-out area. Darcy waits there and believes that he isn't coming, but as she is about to leave Peter arrives. He also tells Darcy that if his parents send him away, the only thing he can lose is her and then they make out. Season 7 .]] In Season Seven he still dates Darcy and when their at the ski lodge Darcy gets way too drunk and some man that she does not even know raped her so she had to go to the red pine camp over spring break. Peter was suprised to hear that Darcy needed to have sex to calm her down and get her to forget about it. Season 8 In Fight the Power, Darcy moves away to help build a school in Kenya, but only tells Peter this at the last minute - the day before she leaves. Later, Peter gets together with Mia Jones at a party. Darcy sends a care package from Argentina for all of her friends, and sends a present to Peter as well. Upon receiving the gift from Clare, Peter throws it out in front of his Mia, but later digs the present out of the trash can and puts it in his pocket, along with a note from Darcy. In Man with Two Hearts, Peter starts to develop a friendship with Riley Stavros, but blows off Mia more. One day Peter and Riley decide to skip school and go to Peter's condo to play Wii Sports! Boxing. Then when Riley is giving Peter pointers, Riley kisses him on the lips. The next day, Peter makes Mia and him official, while revealing to her what happened and Mia tells him to fix things with Riley, despite his sexuality. He then tries to patch things up with Riley, but Riley gets physical, slamming Peter and saying that nothing happened between them. The day afterwards, Peter announces that he's trying out for cross-country when Riley calls him a fag in front of Bruce and Derek. Peter almost spills Riley's secret but decides against it, and the two finally come to an understanding. He is seen at the Sweethearts Dance, dancing with Mia. In "Heat of the Moment", his dad pressures him to help with his half-sister and Peter agrees. When Angel starts to interfere with Peter's fun, Peter decides responsibility for someone else's child shouldn't fall on him (an opinion that hits Mia hard). Mia storms off while Peter and Mia were together at his house because of this philosophy that Peter has. Peter then gets stuck with his little sister. his dad buys him a bass (but he plays guitar), he tells his dad how he feels and that how he doesn't want his sister to go through the same stuff. In the end, Mia finds Peter and they make-up again. Trivia * Heat of the Moment is the only episode that reveals almost everything about Peter. Relationships *Emma Nelson **First Relationship: ***Start Up: "Tell It To My Heart" (509) ***Broke Up: "True Colors" (603) ****Reason: Peter frames Sean for possession of drugs *Darcy Edwards **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Free Fallin', Part 2" (615) ***Broke Up: "Live to Tell" (712) ****Reason: Peter realizes he doesn't know Darcy anymore, and finds her to be hopeless **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Bust a Move, Part 1" (713) ***Break Up: "Fight the Power" (803) ****Reason:Darcy told Peter that she was going to Kenya *Mia Jones ** First Relationship *** Start Up: "Fight the Power" (803) *** Broke Up: "Heart of Glass" (816) **** Reason: Peter admits he still has feelings for Darcy. ** Second Relationship *** Start Up: "Danger Zone" (818) Category:Degrassi: TNG kids